


We'll Patch You Up

by Hidetouken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at titles and it is what it is, M/M, Multi, like a little bit at the end, my poor boy i'm so sorry Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidetouken/pseuds/Hidetouken
Summary: Based on a request I got for hurt Hide. Hide get's attacked due to his work at the TSC and Touka and Kaneki take care of him.





	We'll Patch You Up

He stared up at the evening sky, stars still dancing in his vision, and his body aching all over. There was sharp pain radiating from his left eye that he sure would turn into a black eye and he could tell that to top it off his lip was split too. He was vaguely aware that he need to do something about the current situation but he couldn’t bring himself to move just yet. Pain was radiating throughout his body from various injuries and making it quite tempting to give into the dark haze that was creeping into the edges of his vision, but the idea of passing out in an alleyway wasn’t exactly appealing to him either so he fought it off. 

Steeling himself, Hide pushed himself up on shaky arms and moved to lean up against the side of the building.There was a pounding ache in his stomach that made him groan and he gingerly ran a hand over his abdomen checking for injuries. He was sure he would have some nasty bruises by the time he made it home but he was relieved to find that it at least seemed like all of his ribs were in place. 

The next step was to figure out how to get the rest of the way home. He doubted he could make it all the way to the train station in the condition he was in now and he sighed. He’d have to call for a ride then. 

He sat their weighing his options. On the one hand he could just call home and have Kaneki or Touka come get him, but that would understandably worry them and he didn’t want that. On the other hand he could call for a taxi, but he was worried that calling from such an out of the way location would raise questions that he didn’t want to answer, and it would be conspicuous of him to arrive home that way anyways.

Calling home it was then.

He sighed again and began to search his pockets for his phone, hoping it was there. His bag laid out of reach and he wasn’t sure he had it in him to get up and collect it from where it laid surrounded by the items that were  _ supposed  _ to be inside of it. 

For the first time since he left work luck seemed to be on his side. Not only was his phone still in his pocket, it seemed it has even survived the assault on him without any damage. Trying to keep that one piece of good news in mind he searched through his contacts until he found Touka’s number.  _ She’ll be calmer about this _ he reasoned. 

Wincing as he lifted the phone to his ear, he listened to the rings until the line finally connected. 

“What’s up?” Touka asked on the other line, not bothering with a more formal greeting. Just as well, the two of them rarely bothered with formalities between each other to begin with.

“Hey Touka,” he answered, almost letting out a sigh of relief at how normal his voice came out, “Not much, but I kinda need a favor.”

“If you’re going to ask me to go all the way downtown just to get you snacks again, the answer is no,” she answered casually. 

“No, not this time,” he laughed, wincing as the action caused pain to shoot up from his abdomen. Right. “I’m more interested in a ride home.” 

“And what exactly is wrong with the train?” She asked exasperated.

Hide sighed. Guess there was no beating around the bush with her. 

“It’s not the train, unfortunately. I kinda got jumped on my way  _ too _ the train and I’m not in the best of shape,” he laughed out uncomfortably, “So do you think you can come get me? And maybe don’t tell Kaneki because you know how he gets.” 

“You  _ what!? _ ” 

Hide held the phone a few inches away from his ear at the exclamation. So much for calm. 

“C’mon now, don’t make a big deal out of it,” he whined, “can I just get a ride home?”

Hide heard the sound of Touka calling Kaneki’s name on the other end of the phone instead of answering him he groaned. He just knew that Kaneki would freak out, he didn’t exactly take things like this very easily. 

“Uncalled for,” he mumbled right before Touka answered. 

“Yeah, we’ll be right there. Send me your location so we know where to go.”

Hide hummed in response and pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped on the screen a few times to send his current location to Touka’s phone.

“Okay, sent,” He said after a moment, “and don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay, let me just check to see that it went through….” she answered, her voice sounding far away as she spoke assumably while checking, “Hide, just exactly  _ why  _ are you in some alleyway so far from the main road?” She asked after a moment, the sound of keys jingling and Kaneki’s voice in the background. 

“I was taking a shortcut,” He laughed sheepishly, wincing again. God he had to stop doing that.

“Okay, whatever. We’ll be there soon just stay put.” She answered, and he heard the closing of a door. 

“Again, not really an issue,” He sighed, casting his gaze over to his scattered items. He contemplated gathering them up before the two got there but when he went to do so sparks blew up in his vision and he bit his split lip to keep from groaning in pain again. “Definitely not an issue.”

“I said  _ stay put,  _ you idiot,” Touka shot back, probably having figured out what had just happened. She was too sharp for him. 

“Okay, okay. I will. See ya soon,” He said before pulling the phone away from his ear and ending the call. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall to wait.  
  
  


 

It wasn’t too long before he heard the sound of a car pulling up and people getting out of it.  

“Hide!” He heard a voice call. Kaneki’s. He sounded worried and Hide sighed and braced himself for the barrage of questions he was most likely about to face.

“Are you okay?’ Kaneki asked as he ran up to Hide and knelt down beside him, “What happened? Why are you even here?  _ Hide ─  _ “

“Kaneki, calm down,” He laughed, wincing as he did so, “I’m fine. Just kinda…out of sorts is all.” 

“Yeah, I’d say,” Touka interjected, joining Kaneki in kneeling down in front of Hide. The two of them seemed to be looking him over for any signs of serious injuries and Hide closed his eyes as they did; he was beginning to get a headache. 

“We should take him to the hospital,” Hide heard Kaneki say nervously. Hide’s eyes shot open at that.

“No. No hospital,” Hide answered sternly, “I’m fine. I just want to go home. Please.”

“Hide…”

“Kaneki I think he’ll be fine if we just take him home,” Touka said, cutting the other off, before standing up and walking over to where Hide’s bag laid surrounded by its contents. She began gathering the items and putting them back in the bag, “it doesn’t seem like he has any major injuries and going to the hospital would be overkill.”

_ Thank you, Touka! _ Hide thought as he did his best to give Kaneki a triumphant grin. 

“It’s two against one,” Hide, speaking mostly to Kaneki, “we’re not going.”

“Fine, fine,” Kaneki conceded with a sigh, “but if we notice any signs of you having a concussion or something we’re taking you. No arguing.”

Hide reached up and ruffled Kaneki’s hair with a scraped up hand and nodded.

“Deal.”

“We should get going,” Touka said from behind Kaneki, Hide’s bag in hand and a slightly worried look on her face, “This isn’t exactly an ideal place to hang around and we need to get you patched up,” she said, mostly to Hide. He had a feeling she was going to give him a hard time about his shortcut later.”

Happy to comply, Hide made a move to get up and immediately regretted it as pain shot up and down his abdomen from all of the places he had been kicked and he groaned as stars danced in front of his eyes and he lost his balance. Kaneki caught him before he could slump all the way to the ground and gave him a panicked look. 

“I’m fine, Kaneki,” Hide soothed before the other could freak out. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Touka was watching worriedly as well and sighed. “It just hurts to move it all, and I may or may not be a little dizzy still.”

Kaneki relaxed some but held Hide’s gaze a moment longer before he carefully lifted hide up into his arms and began to carry him back towards the car. Hide winced at the movement but was ultimately glad to not have to walk at the moment, and he took advantage of the proximity to lean his head against Kaneki’s chest. 

Carefully, he laid Hide down in the back seat of the car before climbing in with him. Hide moved so that this head was on Kaneki’s lap and sighed. Might as well make the best of a bad situation.

Touka popped her head in before Kaneki shut the door and gently ran a hand through Hide’s hair. 

“Are you okay back here?” She asked, still wearing the worried look from before. Hide nodded and gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t road rage on the way home,” He joked, earning him a small smile from her.

“I’ll try,” she simply said before withdrawing her hand and closing the door for Kaneki. She went around the the driver’s side and climbed in, setting Hide’s bag down on the passenger seat, and began to drive them home.  
  
  


 

The ride home was silent. Kaneki carded his hands through Hide’s hari the entire way home and Hide focused on that to try and tune out the pain radiating throughout his body from what he was assuming would be an impressive array of bruises. 

When they pulled up in front of their apartment Hide moved go get up only to feel Kaneki gently pushing him back down before he opened the door. As carefully as he had before Kaneki lifted Hide up and carried him out of the car, kicking the door shut behind him as he went.

Touka was already unlocking the door to their apartment by the time Kaneki walked up with Hide, and she opened it quickly to let them in.

“Put him down on the sofa and I’ll go get some ice and something to clean him up with,” Touka said before rushing off to the kitchen. 

Kaneki did as she suggested, gently setting Hide down on their sofa. 

“I’m going to go grab the first aid kit,” He said before straightening up and leaving the room.

Touka returned first with a bag of ice that she handed Hide and a damp kitchen towel.

“Put that on your eye,” she said as she began to wipe the dirt off of his arms. The action stung, aggravating the many scrapes that covered it and Hide hissed despite himself. He wasn’t a wimp, really, but  _ everything _ hurt and the added pain didn’t help.

“Sorry Hide,” she said softly without stopping, “But I have to get the dirt out of these wounds.”

“I know, I know,” he answered dejectedly, “It just stings is all.”

She hummed sympathetically before moving on to the next arm.

Kaneki returned to the room holding the first aid kit he had sent off to get and joined Touka in kneeling in front of the sofa to tend to Hide. He examined the arm that Touka had already cleaned off and assessed the scratches covering it before pulling an antiseptic spray out from the kit.

“Sorry, Hide, this is going to hurt,” He said remorsefully before lifting the arm and spraying it up and down. Hide bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound this time as the scrapes on his arms began to burn from the chemical.

“You’d think that by now they would have invented a less painful way to clean out wounds,” He joked, hoping to lighten the tense mood that was beginning to develop.

“Sorry, Hide,” Kaneki said again as he lifted his other arm.

“Say that one more time and you’re going to be the one needing that stuff,” Hide said back. He didn’t want Kaneki apologizing for anything that wasn’t his fault like he always did, “You’re just trying to help it’s not your fault that stuff stings so bad.”

Kaneki hummed in response before spraying down Hide’s other arm. He was prepared for the pain this time and it didn’t hurt quite as bad, but he still wouldn’t say it was pleasant. 

Knowing that the two of them would keep up with their work patching him up whether he liked it or not Hide closed his eyes and finally put the ice pack over his aching eye. After a few moments he could feel one of the begin to bandage up some of the deeper cuts on his arms and he sighed at the weirdly pleasant feeling of their hands working on him. 

After a few minutes he felt a hand stop and rest on his shoulder.

“Hide, can you sit up?” Touka asked and Hide opened his eyes, “I want to check you for any serious injuries.”

Hide nodded and pushed himself up, Touka Helping him as he did so, and leaned up against the back of the sofa. Touka picked up the edge of his shirt and started to lift it up before stopping.

“Hide, is it okay if I ─ “ 

“Yeah, go ahead,” He cut her off before setting the ice pack down and raising his arms up. Touka nodded before pulling the shirt up over his head and set it aside.

He heard Kaneki gasp and he guessed his stomach looked about as good as it felt. When the fabric was lifted off of his head he peeked down and was met with the sight of dark bruises covering his stomach and sides, most likely moving on to his back too. 

Touka tsked and let out a sigh before gently starting to feel around his ribs for any signs of an injury. 

“Does this hurt?” she asked as she pressed down on a bruise over his lower rib cage. Hide hissed swatted her hand away. 

“Of course it hurts!” He cried, “You can see the bruise there, right?”

Touka defiantly put her hand back on the spot and pressed down lightly again.

“What I meant was does it hurt  _ badly? _ ” she said back, pulling her hand away before Hide could swat at it again.

Hide huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Not really,” He answered, “I don’t think they’re cracked or broken or anything if that’s what you’re trying to figure out.”

“Good,” she said simply before picking up the bag of ice and pressing it into Hide’s hand, “Keep that on your eye.”

He compiled and used his uncovered eye to look over at Kaneki, who was sitting there looking like he was the one that just got punched in the gut. Clearly he wasn’t taking this well. 

“Come on, Kaneki,” Hide said as he reached out to muss up his hair, “stop with that look it doesn’t suit you.”

“Why did this happen?” Kaneki asked breathlessly, completely ignoring Hide’s comments. 

“Oh, well about that…” Hide started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He hadn’t planned on talking about that part so soon. “I think it was some people who recognize my work with the TSC and, well, decided they had a problem with it.”

He could only watch as both Touka’s and Kaneki’s faces fell as the two of them stopped what they were doing. 

“So what you’re saying is that you basically got mugged because people don’t like that you’re helping people like us,” Touka said after a moment, her voice sounding dejected. 

“Well I wouldn’t put it exactly like that, but yeah, pretty much,” Hide sighed, “But it’s fine. It happened and now it’s over so let’s not dwell on it, okay?”

The looks he got in response told him that the two of them absolutely  _ would _ dwell on it and Hide sighed again.

“You have to be more careful,” Kaneki said after a moment, “Why were you even  _ in _ that alley to begin with?”

“Apparently it was a part of a shortcut,” Touka supplied dryly before Hide could answer. 

“Well it  _ was! _ ” Hide interjected, “Look, I’ll report what happened when I go to work and I’ll take the longer way to the station from now on. Okay?”

The two of them looked at him warily before nodding.

“ _ Promise _ you’ll be more careful,” Touka said after a moment, a hint of pleading in her voice.

“I promise,” Hide answered, and he heard Kaneki sgh in what he assumed was relief. 

“Okay now that that’s settled,” Kaneki started as he moved to get up, “I think we should get you changed into some clean clothes and into bed.”

Hide wanted to scoff at the idea of being sent to bed, but honestly he was tired and it would be nice to just lay down and not need to move his aching body. He nodded again and moved to get up on his own but Touka’s arm caught his arm.

“Let us help?” she asked tentatively, clearly not convinced that Hide could stand on his own. Truth be told he wasn’t entirely sure either so he relented and let Touka slide her arm under his to help support his weight. Kaneki followed suit on the other side of him and together the three of them stood up.

Hide’s legs shook underneath him but they otherwise held up and he was silently relieved. He didn’t want to have to be carried around his own apartment. 

The three of them carefully made their way to the bedroom where Kaneki and Touka helped Hide sit down on the edge of the bed before going to find wherever he had thrown his Pajamas that morning. 

After a few minutes of searching the two were successful in finding the clothing and they both returned to Hide and helped him change. It embarrassed him to need the help but he took comfort in the fact that it was Kaneki and Touka doing the helping and not some strangers in a hospital. 

When they had finished Hide sighed in relief, closed his eyes, and flopped back diagonally onto the bed. He winced as he hit the covers having forgotten the bruises on his back, but otherwise content with the softness of the bed. 

“I’ll let you get away with a lot right now but you do  _ not  _ get to have the entire bed,” he heard Touka say before he felt arms sliding under him and carefully repositioning him so that he was laying properly in the bed right in the middle. 

Moments later he felt movements on either side of the bed as Touka and Kaneki laid down on either side of him and slid so that they were both right next to him. He felt one pair of arms wrap around him; Touka’s he guessed by how firmly they held him, and a pair of hands start to comb through his hair which he could only guess belonged to Kaneki. He sighed contently and buried his face into whoever’s chest it was that he was facing. Being mugged sucked but the attention he was receiving now kind of made it worth it.

“Will I get this treatment everytime I get jumped or is this a one-time deal?” He joked, resulting in a small pinch from Touka.

“One time deal,” Kaneki said, his voice surprisingly humorous considering how he hand handled the whole situation.

“How about for every week you can go without getting mugged ]you’ll get an hour of special attention,” He heard Touka suggest with what he assumed was a smile on her face.

He smiled back and nodded. 

“I think I could go for that,” He answered contently. 

Yeah, he could really go for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hide :')
> 
> At least he gets some cuddles.


End file.
